Hidden
by spoiled princez
Summary: Kano could be a big flirt, so Kido couldn't help but feel insecure of the Dan's female members. But of course, she could hide that well. He's not the only one who's good at pretending. KidoKano. T to be safe. (Masked's partner fic)
1. The Hero

**This is Masked's partner fic, though it's not really necessary to read the other first to understand stuff... though that would be also very nice ;) **

**The 25th's already done here in my timezone, but since it's still the 25th in other places, my personal tradition of posting something on my birthday was still fulfilled~ hehe, so I hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Kido woke up with a loud gasp, followed by large intakes of air to desperately catch her breath. Her heart was beating wildly, and she was breaking out cold sweat.

As she became capable of breathing properly again, Kido sat up. She pulled her legs to her chest and put her head in between her knees, closing her eyes as she muttered, "Not again."

It was the third time this week already. Though it wasn't the same nightmare each time, there would always be fire, and she would always end up getting burned but not dying. If this goes on, she might not be able to cook for a while.

A small mew from outside her bedroom door snapped her out of her reverie. She'd taken in a stray kitten she found outside the base weeks ago, and it had eventually warmed up to the four of them. Now it could confidently walk around the house and pester them—mostly her—at ungodly hours for food.

She sighed and stood up, deciding this might be a good distraction, and then headed out to lead the cat towards the kitchen.

The white kitten happily ate, and as Kido put away its food bowl after its meal and refilled its milk dish, she noticed its golden eyes staring briefly at her, reminding her of a person with the same sharp eyes who might still be up at this hour.

"Wait, you aren't Kano, are you?" she gently lifted the cat's head to face her. "Huh, guess not, since you gobbled up the cat food."

Kido eyed the bedroom hallway from her crouched position in front of the cat.

Usually, going to Kano was Kido's instinctive option at nights like these. Back at the orphanage, she'd always take note of which room he was told to sleep in, so that she could easily sneak onto his bed without waking the other children. And during the first few weeks in the Tateyama house, Kido would always wait for their two siblings to fall asleep before she could climb onto Kano's side of the bed.

She doesn't know why, but she just feels safer and more comfortable in his arms. And it made her glad that he never once complained nor pushed her away, that he was always ready to welcome her into his embrace.

Kano, who once called himself as her knight, had promised to be by Kido's side forever.

Kido wanted to believe that, but lately she just wanted to stop depending on him on something as childish as chasing her nightmares, her fear of thunderstorms, or a bad fever away just to get her to sleep.

But tonight, maybe she'll make an exception. Though she wouldn't openly admit it to him, Kido had missed the feeling of being held by him, especially since tonight's nightmare had shaken her the most.

That's how she found herself knocking on the blonde's bedroom door. It surprised her how she seemed to have moved from the kitchen automatically. "K-Kano...?" she called.

No answer.

Kido gulped. Kano had gone for his usual walk again last night, and hasn't come back home since then.

_Was he even here already? _She knocked again, and with still no answer, Kido tried the doorknob, which was unsurprisingly unlocked. A lead ball seemed to settle on her stomach as she gently pushed the door open.

"I-I'm coming in."

Kano wasn't in his room. He still wasn't home yet, to be exact.

She never worried though, because she sure knows where he goes.

And that's why she wants to face these nightmares on her own now. Because Tsubomi wasn't Shuuya's top priority anymore. She had been way too selfish, thinking he would always be hers. Even if he tried to be the Shuuya she's known all these years, it's too obvious his heart belonged to someone else, and it hurt that she can never hate, much less dislike, the person he loves.

Because it was Ayano. Her oneesan. The person who taught her lots of things, who loved her like she was her own little sister. Her first ever female friend, who knows most of her secrets and pain, including her growing feelings for the cat-eyed idiot.

Kido had noticed it long ago. Ever since they moved in with their foster family, Kano never shut up about Ayano. Kano was always ready for anything Ayano thought up. Kano became more enthusiastic whenever Ayano was around.

And where is he right now? To where Ayano was buried. The night walks were all usually dedicated to visit Ayano's grave. Ayano, Ayano, Ayano.

Kido had hurriedly closed the door with unintentional force, the sound echoing across the whole house. And before she knew it, warm tears streamed down her face, the tears she had held in for so long. The tears she wanted to let out whenever Kano talked about and looked at their older sister with an admiration that was anything but brotherly. The tears that had spilled a bit when she saw how Kano had been the most crushed with Ayano's death.

Selfish tears. That's what they are. It irked her, so she tried to wipe them away with her arm, only to find more of them flowing out of her eyes like there's no tomorrow.

"Kido?"

That effectively stopped the tears, and froze her whole body as well.

"Kido, what are you doing there?" that voice she loved to hear became something she loathed at this moment for its wrong timing. "And why are you crying?"

The sound of Kano's footsteps padding towards her prompted her to use her Eyes as she ran towards her own bedroom. But as she was so close to the door, she felt a strong grip on her shoulders.

"There you are," Kano immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind, not letting her take another step further. "Was it another nightmare?" he rested his chin on her shoulder and peered up at her as best as he could. "I'm sorry I'm late again."

"You don't have to apologize," Kido sighed. "At least... you're here now," she tried her best to sound relieved and comforted by his warmth, despite the ache still in her chest.

"Still."

Kido wanted to lean more into his embrace, to relish moments like this with him, but decided against it."Kano, you've been out for two days, haven't you?"

"Yes, but I swear I should've gone home sooner—"

"Then let me go."

"What?"

"Let. Me. Go," Kido untangled his arms from her body and turned to him, frowning.

"Kido, I—"

"It only means you've been wearing that set of clothes for two days straight! Don't you dare touch me again until you've thoroughly washed yourself, is that clear?"

Kano blinked at her, dumbfounded.

Kido turned around for her bedroom, but then paused to look over her shoulder. "And have you eaten?"

Kano smiled and he shook his head. "Well, I don't exactly have that much money on me~"

"There's still some leftover pizza in the fridge, feel free to reheat it."

"Eh? You didn't cook tonight? Or rather, you don't plan to prepare something especially for your already hungry favorite brother?"

"Reheating that pizza would end your suffering sooner. And," she gripped her bedroom doorknob, "I don't think I could be anywhere near a stove anytime soon." She pushed the door open then.

"I see," Kano said, halting Kido from entering her room. "I'll hurry up so I could follow you to bed."

"You don't have to, I'll be fine," she stepped inside.

"Kido—"

"I'll be fine." With that, she closed the door without looking at him.

It was Seto's day off the next day, so Kido didn't have to worry about cooking. Kano had slept in again, and he might not get up until noon, which didn't surprise Kido anymore. Marry ran out of artificial flowers to sell, so she had to stay home too.

Meanwhile, Kido went out on a _mission._

She knelt in front of the grave and clasped her hands in prayer. Her now-red eyes fluttered open when she finished. Not a lot of people visit the cemetery at this hour, but _still. _Kido thought it awkward to be found getting all emotional in a place like this at this time of day, alone.

"Hey, oneesan," Kido started, "it's been a while since my last visit, wasn't it? Everything's been fine. We're able to survive through the money Seto makes, and Marry, the Dan's newest member Kano and I told you about last time, had started selling artificial flowers, though her measly earnings barely help. And Kano and I, well, watch the base. That's basically our daily routine; I think Kano tells you all the details. He's been coming here quite often, hasn't he?"

Kido clenched her fists which rested on her knees. "And I... can we talk about Kano? Just like how we used to talk—awkwardly—of guys we like, usually after you pester me until I give in," she smiled wryly.

Kido knew she won't get an answer, but she just wanted to pour her heart out to someone she knows would listen and understand—at least, figuratively. Though Ayano was the most unlikely person to tell this kind of stuff, she's still her sister, who had once promised Kido that she could tell her anything and everything.

"So, oneesan, I grew to like him more and more... only to find myself hurt again and again. Does... does liking someone this much make you selfish? You liked someone too, didn't you? Have you felt anything like this before?" her voice cracked, so she paused to take a calming breath.

"Because oneesan, I'll never be a hero. Not to anyone, most especially not to him. I've always been dependent on Kano, who's got more hurtful circumstances than me. He needs and deserves someone stronger and braver _for real_, someone... like you.

"And... I think he likes you. And not just as a sister. He sure was the one who's always been closest to you. And... and it hurts, oneesan, that even if you were already gone..." Kido stopped herself, surprised by the sudden turn of her little speech.

She shook her head. "No, I-I don't hate you, it just... hurts. And maybe, if you were still here, it wouldn't hurt as much, because at least Kano would be happy." She closed her eyes and reached out to hold onto the gravestone. "Oneesan, why did you have to leave?"

"No Tsubomi, he cares for you more than you think."

Kido felt hands on her shoulders as that gentle voice she knew so much spoke to her. She opened her eyes in shock, and was even more surprised that Ayano was right in front of her. "O-oneesan?"

She smiled, "Trust me. You are Shuuya's hero as well, and you're doing well at being strong and brave yourself."

"Th-that's—"

"You've said it yourself, he was the one who seemed to be closest to me. So trust me when I say those things. Oh look, it's time for you to wake up. Shuuya's waiting for you."

And with that, everything went black, stirring Kido awake. She was met with the early morning sun's rays seeping in through the blinds.

_A dream, huh? _Kido thought as she glanced at the time. 5 o'clock a.m. sharp. She shot up the bed, because apparently it wasn't really Seto and Marry's day off today.

Hurriedly, she dressed up and walked out the door, only to stumble upon someone lying just outside her bedroom.

"K-Kano?" she almost shrieked, looking up at the boy. She had fallen on his stomach, startling him awake with pain, which was instantly masked with a silly grin.

"Ah Kido, you're finally awake~"

"What the hell are you doing out here? And why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"I was on my way to my room when I heard you crying. Your door was locked though, and you won't stop even as I called for you again and again. So I figured I could wait for you here."

Kido wanted to cry. For joy. "You're such an idiot."

Kano shrugged, "I guess I am. But all for my favorite sister."

She rolled her eyes. "We both know who your real favorite is."

"Yeah, I just told you."

Kido sighed and stood up. "Yeah sure," she then held her hand out. _But __maybe that's right, because I'll always be just his sister._ "Get up and sleep somewhere more appropriate."

"Aw, but I want to help Kido-chan with preparing breakfast," he took her hand and stood up. "Didn't you say you can't stand stoves for the meantime?"

She stopped. "I... I guess I did." Kido smiled and gently squeezed his hand that still held hers. "Thank you. Just don't burn anything up." She started for the kitchen, dragging him along by the hand as he refused to let go. "What time did you come home by the way?"

"Eh? Don't you remember? You even told me to wash up before I touch you again. Which I did, of course~ The power of Leader's words moved me so much, I can't bring myself to not follow her order. It's kind of unbelievable how much my little crybaby Tsubomi could utter such strong orders."

"Strong, huh," Kido muttered to herself as they reached the kitchen. She pried her hand away. "Here. Do start right away, we don't have much time. But I'll keep watch, because I can't fully trust you with anything in the kitchen."

_Strong. He thinks I'm strong. At least, that's a good start, isn't it?_

* * *

**Woohoo, so there goes my attempt at KagePro feels. Nyahaha~ the next chapters would be lighter though. xD**

**Anyway, this was the most rushed chapter I've ever written. So yeah, if you think it's rushed, it's because it really is. xD **

**Soooo, would you be kind enough to leave a review, to give this writer a peace of mind as she was so nervous with finally deciding to write for this fandom? Hehe...**

**I hope to update soon, I really do. **


	2. The Fluff Ball

**I just realized how I left three months without an update. I'm so sorry. Blame school. :/ And okay, a little bit of my procrastination too. ;) Haha anyway, here you go. xD **

* * *

"Marry, that looks so cute on you~"

Kido flinched, almost spilling hot water on the table as she poured some onto a strainer filled with green tea leaves, fit into a teacup.

"Most guys like girls with long hair, so I suggest you keep yours hanging loose. Or maybe accessorize with a hairband. What do you think, Kido?"

She dropped in two sugar cubes and stirred before raising the cup to her lips for a sip.

"And no, you don't need any makeup. No one would help you apply it anyway. And besides, you're already cute just the way you are."

Kido almost spat out the tea. It was bitter this time too—and actually more bitter than the last one.

It was the third time _today_ that she made tea the traditional way—like how Marry does—but she still haven't made any sort of progress.

She blamed it on the memory of their trip to the shopping avenue—which she only agreed to go to because Marry was close to begging on her knees in front of her and Kano just to help her shop for something to wear on her 'day out' with Seto—that kept flashing through her mind and distracting her.

Why it bothered her that much even if it happened days ago: one, she had long since disliked dressing up, much less shopping for it; and two, Kano's compliments for Marry.

Though she had to agree with him that Marry does look cute whatever she put on, and that those compliments helped convince the medusa to buy something already so they could all go home faster, it made her uneasy.

She was only ever called 'cute' by Kano as a joke.

Well, she can almost never really tell if he was kidding or not.

"Aww, you make a really cute couple."

Kido now choked on the tea, as she remembered how the shop's clips that Marry had tried on that day got tangled in her big fluffy hair. Kano had offered to help her take them off, and the salesladies who were watching them found the gesture sweet.

She had felt invisible already even without her ability activated.

She soon recovered from her coughing fit and glared at the teacup that wasn't even half-empty. She had drunk the two cups of bitter tea she made earlier, not wanting to waste anything. But now she's full of the repulsive taste—that only gets worse with each new cup—that she decided she'd have enough... for today.

Kido sighed as she set the kettle back on the stove. Just as she was wondering what to do with the remaining hot water, someone poked their head in the kitchen doorway.

"Kido?" his voice rang through the room. "Are you alright? I heard you coughing loudly."

Choosing to ignore the blonde intruder to her privacy, Kido headed back to the table to finish her tea to get it over with.

But he seemed to have noticed her objective, and as he was closer to the table, he snatched the cup first. "Mmm," he inhaled its aroma, "so this was where the fragrant smell came from."

"Kano," she finally responded to him. "Give that back."

Kano turned the cup in his hands. "Now which side did you drink from? Let's have an indirect ki—"

"Don't you dare drink that," she interrupted, trying to suppress the small blush creeping onto her face.

"Why not? Kido made it for me."

"I did not." A lie. "Not everything I make is for you."

"Then can't you share?"

"Not this time," she reached for the cup, but Kano quickly drew his arm away from her.

"Just a few sips. I'm really thirsty."

"Go get a glass of water!" she reached for the cup again, but Kano now took a few steps back, bringing the cup further away.

"Nah, that's too tiring."

"Kano!" she lunged at him.

"Nu-uh," he raised the cup above his head, grinning.

Kido raised an eyebrow. "You seriously think it'd be harder for me to reach now?"

"Meanie," he pouted. "But you know what?" He lowered the cup to the level of his now grinning mouth. "You're too slow."

"No!" Kido's eyes widened, mentally slapping herself for missing her chance. Well, almost. It's not too late, it seems. She pulled the cup from him, but ended up spilling most of the warm contents onto her hoodie and pants.

Kano backed away, still managing to hold onto the cup.

Kido slowly raised her head and glared at him.

He grinned sheepishly, before looking down at the cup in his hand. "What's so wrong with this tea anyway? Everything Kido makes is good..." He drank some. "I was wrong."

Kido stopped mid-step towards him. She groaned as she hung her head. "I know."

"Uwah Kido, don't be so depressed, I actually like it to a certain degree."

"Stop lying. You just said it wasn't good."

"That's speaking generally," he said, before drinking the rest of the tea.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kido freaked out.

Kano only smiled as he finished, and set the cup back on the table. "I told you that I liked it, didn't I?"

She gaped at him in disbelief for a few moments, before sighing heavily, "Fine, suit yourself." Kido trudged out of the kitchen right then.

"Hey where are you going?" she heard him ask.

"Changing, idiot. Because I wouldn't have been soaked if it weren't for you," Kido stopped in her tracks. "Ah, that's right," she muttered, turning back around to return to the kitchen, where she found Kano still glued onto the same spot. Without another word, her fist had connected with the back of his head.

"Ow! It's not me who tried to snatch the cup away."

"I wouldn't need to do that if you haven't insisted on drinking it," she replied, already walking away without so much as taking a glance back at him.

_He's doing it again, _she thought as she entered her bedroom. _Pretending it's all good to make me feel better. _She frowned. _Well, it's just insulting this time._

She then proceeded to rummage through her closet and clothes drawers. Soon after, she was close to screaming in frustration.

"H-how the heck did this happen?" she pulled out one of her clothes drawers with such force it fell on the floor with a loud thud. Kido looked through it once more, but there really weren't any pair of pants or shorts in sight.

Noticing that her clothes hamper was almost full, she face palmed, remembering how she ditched the laundry yesterday and today to make tea.

And what's pissing her off more was that the only decent clothes she has left to wear... were _dresses. _They weren't anything fancy or anything, just simple day dresses she had hesitated to throw out when Ayano left them. And because that was two years ago, she's sure the dresses were shorter now, probably already above her knees.

"This is the worst..."

An invisible Kido sneaked past the living room, where Kano was lazing around in front of the open television, and into the laundry room. There she found her three housemates' hampers lined up beside the washing machine. Putting on her apron, she started working.

A while later, Kido found herself stifling a laugh at Kano's surprised yelp because of the sudden whirr of the washing machine.

"Kido?" he called from outside.

"Yeah I'm here. Ghosts can't do laundry, you know. Well, real ghosts," she stretched her arms and walked over to the full-length mirror. Her apron covered most of her clothes, so she took it off in curiosity of how she looked like in her unexpected outfit change.

She'd chosen the only dress that went past her knees—a sleeveless A-line one that she received as a birthday gift from Ayano. To be honest, Kido liked it. Its bust was purple, the color she liked to wear; and the white skirt was lightly decked with prints of flower buds, which most probably reminded Ayano of her, considering how she was named after it.

"How ironic," she muttered, playing with the hem of her skirt. "Aren't flower buds considered cute?"

It's been a while since she last worn a dress—like two years ago. And Kano had always called her 'cute' and 'adorable' whenever she wore one to make fun of her. Or at least, that's what she'd always assumed. Up until now she never really knew when to take his words seriously.

"What's with dresses and skirts that you're only cute when you wear them? Is that why the fluff ball's called cute?"

Kido was not one to believe in stereotypes, but Marry just seems to be an exception. And it's not just how she dresses, or basically how she looks, but even her antics and reactions are what you could usually consider cute.

And Kano acted like a big brother fond of poking fun at his poor little sister, resulting to him getting frozen often when the medusa grows full of it—but actually most of the time that's just accidental. Nevertheless, it seemed like he'd found his match.

She sighed. Kido used to be cute too, Kano once said. But she's changed now, to a stronger persona. However, sometimes she wished she'd retained some of that 'cuteness' he said she used to have.

"Would this be cute to him?" she smoothed her skirt. That change of image made her think that being in a dress now seemed out of character for her.

"Kido~" apparently the idiot was still outside.

Kido's eyes widened, realizing she's been thinking aloud. _Did he hear me? _"W-what is it this time?"

"Let's eat."

It looked like he didn't, for he would've tried to get in by now out of curiosity. Or maybe he's just pretending again and chuckling to himself already. Kido pursed her lips. "I don't want you spoiling your appetite for dinner. And I'm busy."

"Why did you suddenly decide to do the laundry now, by the way? The sun will set soon."

"That's why we have a dryer. And an indoor clothes line." Starting to feel the heat inside the cramped room (or probably because she just got caught), Kido gathered her long hair into a bundle to tie it up, unconsciously braiding it. "I've been busy all day. So I forgot. That's just normal, isn't it? Besides, you all might have run out of clothes to wear for tomorrow."

"I see~"

She knew he still won't give up. The timer in the washing machine would go off in a short while, and she'd have to come out soon after the clothes dried. She needed him to be away from her, even just for a while. "Look, just go eat already if you're really hungry."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I knew you would anyway."

There was a long silence, and she crossed her fingers wishing he'd already run to the kitchen. But then again, she didn't hear retreating footsteps.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard him chuckle. "That would be nice, but I want you to eat with me."

Kido slapped her forehead. "I'll just follow, okay? I just can't leave yet."

The ding of the washing machine's timer sounded, and Kido swore Kano was now smirking in triumph. "How about now?"

"I—"

"Still have to dry the laundry, yeah I know. I could wait a little longer."

"It's not just that."

"Hmm?"

"You see... the tea stains are _so _hard to remove." That was true, considering how it took effort to crouch and scrub when you're in a dress, except that she had already finished that long ago. "So I'd have to re-scrub this. Just go make me a sandwich for now, I'll follow you as soon as I can, okay? It will serve as your apology too."

A snicker from the other side of the door was followed by, "And you say you don't want to spoil our appetites."

Tuning out his mutterings she knew were intended to provoke her into retorting thus prolonging the conversation, Kido finally heard Kano walk away.

Kido sighed as she put the clothes in the dryer. _What am I thinking? It's not like I could avoid him all evening. _

And she was right, because as soon as she walked out of the room...

"Kido, is it my birthday already?"

She blinked, only realizing after a good ten seconds that she forgot to turn her Eyes on as planned. "I-I don't wear dresses on your birthday," she turned away to hide her embarrassment as she pulled the door close.

Kano took a step forward, "So is this why you kept the door locked? Why you're eager to send me away?"

Kido faced him again but instinctively took a step back, surprised at how close he suddenly was. "Well, yeah..."

He smiled. "And also what you meant with 'Would this be cute to him?'" He laughed. "Oh Kido, that's a very girly thing to say."

_I knew it. _"I—"

"But hey, it looks good on you; you don't need to hide from me." He took her hair in his hands. "Look, you even braided your hair."

A blush rapidly spread across her face, forcing her to push him back. "I-it's not like I dressed like this for you! I just have nothing else to wear, that's all."

Kano held his hands up, laughing. "Okay, if you say so. Now come on," he grabbed her hand, "I made you a sandwich. And tea."

"Tea?" _Is he trying to insult me?_

"Yep~ in a traditional way too. Though it might not be as good as Marry's, who makes the best tea in the world."

"Huh, sure," Kido replied, pulling her hand away and walking ahead.

This was why she started trying out tea-making. Marry would make them tea whenever she's home by afternoon, and Kano always looked forward to it. Once, when Kano was looking for Marry because he wanted some tea, Kido had offered to prepare instant tea, to which he carefully refused.

That stung, and so she ventured into making at least one cup that could be compared to Marry's tea. She's been on it for three weeks now, timing her trial-and-error attempts whenever no one else is at home.

"By the way, shouldn't Marry and Seto be home by now?"

"Today's their 'day out', remember?" she answered, referring to that assumed couple's term for 'date', instantly regretting it as Kano rambled on.

"Oh, right... Marry did wear the outfit we helped her choose from that shop. Ah, she looked so cute, if she could be any cuter."

"Yeah, she sure did," Kido pulled the chair out a bit forcefully than she should, and sat down. In front of her were a sandwich and a cup of tea.

_If I can't be cute anymore, at least I should be able to make a decent cup of tea._

Kano sat across from her. "Can I have another sandwich? I already finished mine a while ago because you took so long in there. Um, Kido?"

_This is unfair. _Kido put the teacup down.

Kano laughed, snapping her out of her reverie. "Oh Tsubomi-chan, you look adorable munching angrily on your bread. Ow!" He rubbed his punched arm, but the grin wasn't wiped off his face. "What made you upset all of a sudden anyway? Is it that time of—"

"The tea," she mumbled, glaring at the cup.

"The tea?" he repeated.

"How did you..." she raised her head to face him, but then looked away in embarrassment, knowing she now had on a desperate expression, "just how—"

_How come your tea tastes better than mine?_

"Ah," Kano, as she expected, was perceptive as ever, "you see, the water temperature is also crucial in making tea. Knowing you, I'm sure you've followed the steps right, but I guess you've missed that teeny-tiny fact. Am I right?"

She nodded once. "But how come you... I've never even seen you make tea before!"

"Oh? That's because I only make one for myself," Kano grinned. "So congratulations, you're the first other person to taste my tea!" he patted her shoulder. "And I'm glad you liked it!"

She swatted his hand off. "If you're going to insult me, don't do it indirectly. It's more irritating."

He only laughed.

Seto and Marry—who 'accidentally' froze Kano again in her irritation when he teased her about her outfit—arrived hours later.

They had dinner soon afterwards, and as they finished up the remaining chores, everyone but the green-haired leader went straight to their bedrooms to retire for the night.

Kido set the teapot and cups on a tray when a bit of the night breeze from the kitchen window that was left open chilled her bare shoulders. Closing the window, she reddened at the fact that she'd shown too much skin today, so she immediately removed her ponytail braid.

"Oh, it's become wavy now," she observed, trying to warm her shoulders up with her long hair, before heading towards the bedroom hallway and knocking on the second to the last door.

Thanks to Kano's little tip, Kido finally made the first ever good-tasting green tea she just made. And as planned, she wanted him to taste it.

She knocked again, a bit louder this time. It's rare to have Kano asleep already at nine p.m. He's probably just passing the time lying in bed until he could go on his nightly walk.

Kano, yawning, opened the door by her third knock. "Did you have another night—wow."

"I-I just thought you'd want some tea," she looked away, feeling her face redden again. "You pointed out how to brew it right, anyway."

Kano was silent for a moment, so she looked back at him. His eyes had changed into red again as he started chuckling. "A dress, wavy long hair, and tea... are you trying to imitate someone?"

She looked down at herself. _Oh. _"Wait, it's just—"

"But I like it too that you're not as clumsy as her, because that'd be a real mess. And it won't be you anymore," Kano smiled as he opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Come on in."

She blinked and stared at him for a moment as she processed his words. When she finally did, she blushed again as she hurried in. Setting the tray on the floor, Kido poured them both some tea and sat on the bed.

"Ah, Tsubomi-chan, being suggestive now, are we?"

She ignored him and sipped her tea. Kido held back a smile, for she might be the only one who thinks it tastes good. She glanced quite nervously at the boy beside her.

"Mmm, it tastes better this time," Kano grinned at her. "You got it correct right away! As expected of the genius Kido Tsubomi!"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Thanks though."

She felt warm deep inside. He liked it, and that's all that matters. Never mind her irreversible lack of cuteness; she's got something Marry-like too now.

Kano nodded once, falling silent again for a while. "Do you still don't believe that I liked the first tea you made?"

The warm feeling started dying out all of a sudden. "It's an obvious lie, Kano. Even I can't bring myself to like it. There's just no way." She took another sip. "And that was actually my third try."

Kano laughed. "Well, I like bitter things," he looked ahead as he finished his tea.

Kido stared at him. "Now I don't know if I should feel more insulted or be sympathetic."

He chuckled in reply before putting his cup on the bedside table and plopping down on the bed. "So what are you going to make next? Artificial flowers?"

"As I was trying to say, this get-up was just a coincidence. And I only tried making tea traditionally for a change. I was bored too." _Don't tell me you like those too, I won't be caught dead making those as well. Okay, that's really desperate now._

"Hmm... okay~ besides, I won't look good in flower crowns, won't I?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, it's disgusting to even think about it."

He laughed with her. As they both calmed down, he asked, "So does this mean you'll sleep here?"

"No, why would I?"

"I want to sleep with a cute girl too, you know. Like Seto."

"Well, life's unfair, Kano. Besides, I won't fall for that."

"Fall for what?" he sat up. "Oh, you mean when I said you're cute?"

"Well..." _He's making fun of you. You know that. Don't get carried away._

"I mean it. I always did," he smiled, staring straight into her eyes.

Kido had to look away, for the intensity in those cat eyes made her heart skip a beat again... for reasons she couldn't pinpoint. It always left her undone whenever he looked at her like that. Because it's the look he gives her whenever he's being seriously and unusually honest. The look she couldn't resist to believe.

_But why is he telling me this? Just saying the tea tastes well was already enough. I don't need this, please._

"Hmph, if it would keep you from going out tonight then." _Shouldn't I be getting away instead?_ "I mean, it's been raining hard at this time of night lately, so it's likely to happen too tonight." Kido poured herself another cup and tried to change the subject, all the while avoiding his piercing curious gaze. "Do you want more? I can't finish all of this."

"Yes please, Tsubomi-chan makes the best tea in the world."

For a moment, she forgot she's in an emotional struggle, and turned to smirk at him. "You're pretty fickle, huh?"

"Well, I shouldn't have just spoken too soon about Marry's tea."

"But aren't you doing that now, again? To my tea?"

"Nah, I know I wouldn't like anyone else's tea anymore," he grinned as he accepted his refilled cup.

"Oh," she sipped at her own teacup and tried to respond coolly, to hide her rising giddiness. "If you say so. As long as you're not talking about the bitter tea, because it's a really bad joke. So bad I'll smack you already if you mention anything about liking it once more."

"Aww, so you really won't believe that, huh?" he put a hand to his chest, feigning a heartbreak. "That pains me." He laughed when she gave him a warning glare. "But of course, I am talking about this tea. I demand a cup of Kido's green tea every afternoon starting tomorrow, okay? Oh, and maybe learn to brew other kinds of teas too? Like oolong—"

"Spoiled brat," she lightly flicked his forehead, chuckling with him as she did so.

One more cup of tea each later, the pair laid on their backs on the bed, listening to the sound of the rain that had finally started.

"So do I just have to call you cute every night?" Kano broke the silence.

"Look, I was just too tired already to get up... and we sleep together even without you complimenting me anyway."

He put an arm around her waist. "Is it wrong to tell my favorite sister what I think of her?"

Kido had never been confident with her appearance, and Kano just makes it worse everytime. He's on a roll again tonight, playing with her heart with his words. He doesn't know that of course, and she doesn't want to blame him. It was just that she'd developed this mindset that he may just be poking fun at her and getting a kick out of making her blush.

_But if you doubt him that much, why do you want him to notice you? _It has always been a lingering question in her head. She knew the answer; she was just always left at odds once his compliments were fired at her again.

"Kido?" he prompted when she fell silent for a while.

"Ugh, whatever. Just forget I said anything."

He didn't say anything more, and she's glad for that as her heart calmed down. Tired from all the (mostly self-inflicted) physical and mental stress that day, it wasn't surprising that it only took a few moments for her to start dozing off.

But that's speaking too soon.

"Oh, and one more thing~" Kano whispered in her ear, to which she could only groan as a reply. "I take it back."

"Huh?" she frowned, only half-understanding as sleep was claiming her fast.

"You're not cute. Not at all."

Kido tried to turn her back on him then, but he held her tighter.

"You're beautiful."

That pulled her back to consciousness...well, mostly.

Maybe she was just really too cynical about her looks. And in a way, she felt like she's betraying him because of her reservations when it comes to trusting these compliments to be true, even right after he'd already said he's been serious all this time.

_Maybe, just maybe, he really did mean it this time? _

_No, it's time to decide. _

She remembered how he looked at her a while ago.

She'll start to believe, then. It'd be a struggle, but she has to try.

This is Kano after all, and she cared for him enough to stay doubtful of every word he says.

Besides, she'd always wanted him to stop lying to her, so why can't she face the truth he claims so?

"Kido?" he prompted. "Did you hear me? You're beautiful. Always has been. Always will be. Don't ever doubt that, okay?"

At that, her face and neck heated up, and she knew he could feel that, what with him being so close. She could practically feel him grinning, but she knew it's not in a sly and joking way. It was genuine. And that made her redden even more.

Her mind was screaming at her now to shove him off her to hide her embarrassment, but her body just won't follow her.

So for now, Kido could only smile and whisper back, "Idiot."

* * *

**I'm still so nervous about this chapter, because I've tried to change the mood lots of times before ending up with this. It was like I'd either overdose it with fluff or feels. Haha. **

**So um, review? :) Hihi~**

**I wish I could update soon. I'll try to update monthly. TRY. xD**


End file.
